Mice, trackballs, joysticks, and touchpads are input devices that permit a human to interact with a computing device. Such devices enable the user to intuitively access, generate, store, and otherwise manipulate data accessible by the computing device. Many input devices remain relatively fixed with respect to a surface during use, such as a keyboard and a joystick. Other input devices, such as a mouse or trackball, move with respect to a surface, but are limited to primarily two-dimensional movements.
Computing interfaces are becoming increasingly sophisticated. User interfaces are now capable of tracking the movement of a human's body, and interpret particular movements as inputs for the user interface to process. Conventional input devices, such as mice, joysticks, trackballs, and the like, which require a desk surface for proper operation, are frequently inconvenient to use with such user interfaces. Accordingly, what is needed is an input device that is not directly or indirectly tethered to a desk surface.